National TV Ratings (Jan. 15-18, 2016) – ‘Be My Lady’ and ‘Glory Jane’ Premieres Strongly
January 19, 2016 Erich Gonzales and Daniel Matsunaga (Be My Lady); Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) ABS-CBN’s newest kiligserye Be My Lady and IBC-13 and Secarats-produced very first Philippine adaptaion of the popular Koreanovela Glory Jane debuted strongly on Monday with a rating of 18.7% and 25.8% respectively, according to Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings. NOTES: #''Be My Lady'' debuted strongly hitting 18.7% nationwide vs rival’s 8.2% and 6.8%. It instantly became the nineth most watched program in the country yesterday (Jan 18) #''Ningning'' ended on a high note hitting 18.8% nationwide vs rival’s 8.6% and 6.6%. #IBC and Secarats-produced Glory Jane debuted strongly hitting 25.8% nationwide vs rival’s 19.3% and 9.9%. It instantly became the seventh most watched program in the country yesterday (Jan 18) #''It’s Showtime'' started the week strong with a national TV rating of 16.6% yesterday (Jan 18) maintaining its lead for the fifth consecutive day over Eat Bulaga’s 14.9% and APO Tanghali Na!’s 11.9%. Last week, It’s Showtime consistently beat its rival noontime show on weekdays. #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) (31.9%) and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) (37.9%) still rule weekend programming. #''Kamen Rider Fourze'' beats Destiny Rose and And I Love You So last January 'January 15, 2016 (Friday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.9% #''Kumander Bawang'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 31.4% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.5% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 23.5% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''Pasion de Amor'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.3% #''On the Wings of Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.0% #''Ningning'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.7% #''Paano Kita Iibigin'' (IBC) - 17.1% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 16.8% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.7% #''Little Nanay'' (GMA) - 16.3% #''I Luv for Christmas: Boyfie Da New Year'' (IBC) - 15.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 15.7% #''The Half Sisters'' (GMA) - 15.4% #''Eat Bulaga'' (GMA) - 15.0% #''Viva Box Office: Chain Mail'' (IBC) - 14.7% #''Buena Familia'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) / Temptation (GMA) - 13.2% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.9% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) / All of Me (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (IBC) / Kapuso Primetime Cinema (GMA) - 12.4% #''Divergent'' (IBC) - 12.1% #''Destiny Rose'' (GMA) - 11.8% #''Pusong Mamon'' (IBC) - 11.7% #''Kapamilya Deal or No Deal'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.4% #''And I Love You So'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.4% Source: Kantar Media '15 January 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.4%) vs. Alisto! (Replay) (0.8%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.7%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.7%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.2%) :Kris TV (5.0%) vs. Doraemon (6.3%) / Pokemon Black And White (8.1%) / Ring Ni Kakero 1 (8.8%) vs. Joey & Teysi (2.0%) :Mr. Bean (5.8%) vs. Toriko (8.8%) vs. Hey Arnold! (7.8%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters (12.9%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (9.3%) / Someone Like You (5.7%) / Ice Adonis (5.8%) / Dangwa (6.2%) / Spongebob Squarepants (13.2%) / The Fairly OddParents (9.9%) / Winx Club (12.8%) / Hapi Kung Healthy (1.1%) :Ningning (18.8%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.6%) vs. Bagets Kids (6.6%) :APO Tanghali Na! (21.3%) vs. It’s Showtime (17.7%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (15.0%) :Doble Kara (16.7%) vs. The Half Sisters (15.4%) vs. Divergent (12.1%) :All of Me (12.8%) vs. Buena Familia (14.2%) vs. Pusong Mamon (11.7%) :And I Love You So (10.4%) vs. Destiny Rose (11.8%) vs. Kamen Rider Gaim (12.4%) / Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (TreseBella) (5.4%) :Kapamilya Deal or No Deal (11.4%) vs. Love Hotline (8.1%) vs. A Woman of Steel (TreseBella) (5.9%) :Pasion De Amor (20.3%) vs. I Luv for Christmas: Boyfie Da New Year (15.9%) vs. The Producers (9.3%) :Express Balita (31.4%) vs. TV Patrol (28.5%) vs. 24 Oras (15.7%) vs. Aksyon (3.1%) :FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (40.9%) vs. Kumander Bawang (34.7%) vs. Little Nanay (16.3%) :Pangako Sa’yo (29.6%) vs. Before I Fall in Love (23.5%) vs. Because Of You (16.8%) vs. Wattpad Presents (1.7%) :On the Wings of Love (19.0%) / You’re My Home (9.3%) vs. Paano Kita Iibigin (17.1%) / Viva Box Office: Chain Mail (14.7) vs. Kapuso Primetime Cinema (12.4%) vs. Wattpad Presents (1.2%) / Amachan (0.4%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.9%) vs. Temptation (13.2%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.3%) :Bandila (2.4%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (5.5%) vs. Reaksyon (0.1%) :I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (2.6%) vs. News Team 13 (1.7%) vs. TNT Tapatan Ni Tunying (1.0%) vs. UFA 195 Lawler Vs Condit World Welterweight Championship (0.2%) :The 700 Club Asia (2.6%) / Shop TV (0.8%) vs. O Shopping (0.5%) vs. Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (0.3%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.3%) vs. Shop Japan (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'January 16, 2016 (Saturday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Smart Bro 2016 PBA Philippiune Cup Semifinals: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.9% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.9% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 27.5% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 23.6% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 22.1% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 20.5% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 20.1% #''Kapamilya Weekend Specials'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.7% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 18.4% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.3% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 17.7% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.7% #''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.2% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 16.1% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 15.9% #''2015-2016 NBA Regular Season (Live)'' (IBC) - 15.4% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.2% #''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (IBC) / S.O.C.O. (A Scene of the Crime Operatives) (ABS-CBN) - 13.8% #''Celebrity Bluff'' (GMA) - 13.5% #''The Fairly OddParents'' (IBC) - 13.1% #''Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan'' (ABS-CBN) / Karelasyon (GMA) - 12.3% #''Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 11.9% #''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' / Angry Birds Toons (GMA) - 11.6% #''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (IBC) - 11.2% #''Celebrity Playtime'' (ABS-CBN) / Imbestigador (GMA) - 11.0% #''Cross Fight B-Daman'' / Magic Kaito (GMA) - 10.3% #''Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (GMA) - 10.0% #''Wish Ko Lang'' (GMA) - 9.7% Source: Kantar Media '16 January 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.4%) vs. PJM Forum (0.2%) / Adyenda (0.7%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Sa Kabukiran (1.0%) vs. Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (1.3%) vs. El Shaddai (1.0%) :Salamat Dok (2.2%) vs. Pinoy MD: Mga Doktor Ng Bayan (2.9%) :Swak Na Swak (3.0%) vs. The Smurfs (7.1%) vs. KapinoyLand (5.4%) :Angel Wings (2.6%) vs. Hayate The Combat Butler: Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (10.0%) vs. Rugrats (6.8%) :Why Not? (2.8%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (15.9%) vs. Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures (11.6%) :2015-2016 NBA Regular Season (Live) (4.2%) vs. Angry Birds Toons (11.6%) / Cross Fight B-Daman (10.3%) / Magic Kaito (10.3%) / Maynila (Larawan Ng Bansa) (8.7%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (13.1%) / The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (9.1%) / Sailor Moon Crystal (13.8%) :2015-2016 NBA Regular Season (15.4%) vs. Kapamilya Blockbusters (Saturday) (14.2%) vs. Sarap Diva (6.9%) :APO Tanghali Na! (20.1%) vs. It’s Showtime (Saturday) (16.7%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (Saturday) (18.4%) :Ipaglaban Mo (16.2%) vs. Karelasyon (12.3%) :Kamen Rider Gaim (11.2%) vs. S.O.C.O. (A Scene Of The Crime Operatives) (13.8%) vs. Wish Ko Lang! (9.7%) :Celebrity Playtime (11.0%) vs. CelebriTV (7.9%) :Smart Bro 2016 PBA Philippiune Cup Semifinals: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces (34.7%) vs. Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (12.3%) vs. Imbestigador (11.0%) vs. Movie Max 5 (4.8%) :TV Patrol Weekend (18.3%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (16.1%) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (27.5%) vs. Home Sweetie Home (24.2%) vs. Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (20.5%) :Dance Kids (29.9%) vs. Celebrity Bluff (13.5%) vs. Dancing with the Stars (11.9%) vs. LolaBasyang.com (4.1%) :MMK Ang Tahanan Mo (31.9%) vs. Magpakailanman (22.1%) vs. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (17.7%) vs. Parangnormal Activity (3.3%) :T.O.D.A.S. (23.6%) / Express Balita Weekend (9.1%) vs. Kapamilya Weekend Specials (19.7%) vs. Bubble Gang (9.9%) / I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (7.4%) vs. Movie Max 5 (3.0%) :Failon Ngayon (4.7%) / The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (1.6%) vs. Kapuso Movie Night (6.6%) vs. Bitag (6.8%) vs. Kaya (0.4%) :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Walang Tulugan With Master Showman (1.9%) vs. Shop Japan (0.1%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.8%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'January 17, 2016 (Sunday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Smart Bro 2016 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 37.9% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.8% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.1% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 21.0% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.9% #''Ismol Family'' (GMA) - 19.5% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Ex-Army'' (IBC) - 18.2% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.7% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 16.6% #''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' (GMA) - 15.7% #''Kumander Bawang Marathon'' (IBC) - 15.6% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''SundayToons: The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (IBC) - 14.9% #''Sunday PinaSaya'' (GMA) - 14.5% #''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.5% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 13.4% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 13.2% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 13.0% #''Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapuso Movie Festival (GMA) - 12.1% #''Banana Sandae'' (GMA) / GMA Blockbusters (GMA) - 11.9% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 11.4% #''Larva'' (GMA) - 11.2% #''Aha'' (GMA) - 10.1% #''Juan Tamad'' (GMA) - 9.6% #''Chinatown TV'' (IBC) - 9.4% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) / Born to be Wild (GMA) - 9.1% #''Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (GMA) - 9.0% Source: Kantar Media '17 January 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.8%) vs. Jesus The Healer (0.5%) vs. Jesus Miracle Crusade (0.3%) :The Healing Eucharist (4.7%) vs. Kapuso Sine Klasika (1.8%) / Grimm’s Fairy Tales (6.4%) vs. Kerygma TV (0.8%) :Swak Na Swak (3.9%) vs. Hayate The Combat Butler Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (9.0%) vs. Family TV Mass (1.1%) :Salamat Dok (4.6%) vs. Larva (11.2%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (13.4%) :Spongebob Squarepants (4.5%) vs. Aha (10.1%) vs. Chinatown TV (9.4%) :Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (4.6%) / Kuroko’s Basketball (5.8%) vs. Born To Be Wild (9.1%) :Matanglawin (8.8%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Discover Science (8.1%) vs. Kawaii International (5.4%) :SundayToons: The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (14.9%) vs. Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters (Sunday) (12.8%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday) (12.1%) :Sunday Pinasaya (14.5%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (14.1%) vs. ASAP (13.5%) :Banana Sundae (11.9%) vs. Wowowin (13.0%) vs. Forever Barkada (5.5%) :Kumander Bawang Marathon (15.6%) vs. Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters (12.1%) vs. GMA Blockbusters (11.9%) :Smart Bro 2016 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (38.8%) vs. Luv U (8.2%) vs. Juan Tamad (9.6%) :TV Patrol Weekend (9.1%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (13.2%) vs. Smart Bro 2016 PBA Philippine Cup Finals (Live) (6.9%) :Goin’ Bulilit (17.7%) vs. Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (15.7%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (37.9%) vs. Dance Kids (27.1%) vs. Ismol Family (19.5%) vs. Barangay Utakan (1.7%) :Born to be a Superstar (31.5%) vs. Wansapanataym (30.8%) / Rated K (20.9%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (21.0%) vs. Masterchef Asia (1.0%) :Dingdong n' Lani (16.6%) / Express Balita Weekend (8.1%) / Sunday Sinemaks: Ex-Army (18.2%) vs. Gandang Gabi Vice (15.3%) / Kapamilya Weekend Specials (Sunday) (8.3%) vs. Sunday Night Box Office (5.7%) vs. Cool Guys, Hot Ramen (0.6%) / Pacific X-Treme Combat 51 (1.3%) :Sunday’s Best (1.9%) / O Shopping (0.4%) vs. Diyos At Bayan (0.7%) vs. El Shaddai (0.5%) vs. Shop Japan (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'January 18, 2016 (Monday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.2% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% #''Kumander Bawang'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 30.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.6% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Pasion de Amor'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.3% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.7% #''On the Wings of Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.0% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 16.8% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.6% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 16.3% #''Little Nanay'' (GMA) - 15.9% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.5% #''Viva Box Office: Kapag Puso'y Sinugatan'' (IBC) - 15.1% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 14.9% #''Kamen Rider Fourze'' / Paano Kita Iibigin (IBC) - 14.4% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 13.7% #''Kapuso Primetime Cinema'' (GMA) - 13.1% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) / All of Me (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''Buena Familia'' (GMA) - 12.2% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.1% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 11.9% #''Kapamilya Deal or No Deal'' (ABS-CBN) / Wish I May (GMA) - 11.5% #''Destiny Rose'' (GMA) - 11.4% #''And I Love You So'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.1% #''Divergent'' (IBC) - 10.9% #''Pusong Mamon'' (IBC) - 10.1% #''Dragon Ball Z'' / The Producers (GMA) - 9.9% Source: Kantar Media '18 January 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.3%) vs. Powerhouse (Replay) (0.7%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.5%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.1%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.8%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.9%) :Kris TV (4.0%) vs. Doraemon (5.6%) / Pokemon Black And White (7.3%) / Ring Ni Kakero 1 (8.1%) / Detective Conan (8.7%) vs. Joey & Teysi (1.8%) :Mr. Bean (3.4%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (9.9%) vs. Winx Club (12.8%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin (12.1%) vs. Someone Like You (6.8%) / Ice Adonis (7.0%) / Dangwa (6.9%) vs. Hey Arnold! (8.2%) / Spongebob Squarepants (13.7%) / The Fairly OddParents (9.1%) / Hapi Kung Healthy (0.9%) :Be My Lady (18.7%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.2%) vs. Bagets Kids (6.9%) :It’s Showtime (16.6%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (14.9%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (11.9%) :Doble Kara (15.5%) vs. Wish I May (11.5%) vs. Divergent (10.9%) :All of Me (12.8%) vs. Buena Familia (12.2%) vs. Pusong Mamon (10.1%) :And I Love You So (11.1%) vs. Destiny Rose (11.4%) vs. Kamen Rider Gaim (14.4%) / Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (TreseBella) (4.6%) :Kapamilya Deal or No Deal (11.5%) vs. Alisto! (7.9%) vs. A Woman of Steel (TreseBella) (5.1%) :Glory Jane (25.8%) vs. Pasion de Amor (19.3%) vs. The Producers (9.9%) :Express Balita (30.1%) vs. TV Patrol (28.6%) vs. 24 Oras (16.3%) vs. Aksyon (2.7%) :FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (41.2%) vs. Kumander Bawang (30.4%) vs. Little Nanay (15.9%) vs. Movie Max 5 (4.8%) :Pangako Sa’yo (30.9%) vs. Before I Fall in Love (27.6%) vs. Because Of You (16.8%) vs. Wattpad Presents (2.4%) :On The Wings of Love (17.0%) / You’re My Home (8.5%) vs. Kapuso Primetime Cinema (13.1%) vs. Paano Kita Iibigin (14.4%) / Viva Box Office: Kapag Puso'y Sinugatan (15.1%) vs. Wattpad Presents (1.3%) / Amachan (0.6%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.5%) vs. Temptation (7.7%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.7%) :Bandila (2.6%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (4.4%) vs. Reaksyon (0.4%) :Mission Possible (1.6%) vs. Front Row (2.4%) vs. News Team 13 (1.9%) vs. Demolition Job (0.2%) :The 700 Club Asia (0.9%) vs. Report Kay Boss! (0.5%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) vs. O Shopping (0.7%) vs. Shop TV (0.3%) vs. Shop Japan (0.0%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS